This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
To meet the demands of industry, material producers often provide bulk material in roll form. For example, plastics have widespread use in a variety of fields ranging from commercial packaging to consumer food preservation and plastic producers often use bulk material. Besides being a bulk form, a roll of material enables various levels of a material supply chain to operate with improved efficiency. For example, material producers often may not want to convert their material to different shapes or sizes for every different plastic application. Fortunately, rolls of material allow secondary processors such as converters or die cutters to unwind the roll of material and convert the material as necessary. With a roll of material, a secondary processor may be more efficient by operating at greater throughput speeds than, for example, the same processor would with sheet to sheet processing and decreasing material handling. Due to the frequent use of rolls of material especially in plastic, paper, and textile manufacturing, a roll of material must often be transported throughout a manufacturing plant.
While systems and methods for transporting rolls of material have proven useful for their intended purposes, a need for continuous improvement in the pertinent art remains.